


Neuer's Apartment

by AleexCarrera



Category: bayern munich - Fandom, neuller - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Müller's birthday, Neuller - Freeform, Secret love, neuller relationship, they want to have sex but they couldn't, you gonna hate the pizza deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Manuel makes plans with Thomas to celebrate his birthday a day before the date because it coincides with a match ...What will happen on a night that they just planned to have fun as friends?





	Neuer's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Departamento de Neuer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649517) by [AleexCarrera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera). 



> Hi, I hope you enjoy this story. English is not my native language so if I have a grammar mistake... I'm sorry  
> Don't forget to leave me a comment saying if you liked the story :D

The screams of the fans echoed in the stadium, everything was ready to see Bayern Munich play that afternoon. All the players were mentalized in the game except two, and they were Müller and Neuer. Everything had started the day before in the last pre-match training.

* * *

 

From one side to the other, Thomas warmed up before making a couple of shots at Manuel. When both were ready, while practising they began to talk.

\- Hey Thomas, what are we going to do for your birthday? - Neuer asked.

\- Is it not obvious? Win the game tomorrow ... - he replied.

\- No ... I mean something between us ... You know ... Between partners ... - Manuel corrected quickly.

\- Ah ... Well, I do not know, maybe we can celebrate after the game ... - he said without a care while kicking the ball towards his teammate. Neuer caught it easily.

\- What if we celebrate it today? - The goalkeeper asked again.

\- Today? Where? You know we cannot go out one day before any game ... - said Thomas.

\- I know, but we can go to my apartment and see something on Netflix, I could even cook something for you ... -.

\- You? Cooking? - Neuer nodded. - Okay, then we go to your apartment, leaving the training ... - said the forward to end the conversation.

They spent the rest of the day between exercises and a motivational talk for the next day's game, and when they had finished all their obligations, both players went to Manuel's apartment.

It was quite spacious, with two sofas in front of a plasma screen, the kitchen was quite modest because Neuer almost did not cook in it, and there were two large rooms, the main room where Manuel slept and the other was for visitors. It was not the first time that Thomas went to his friend's apartment, so he knew exactly where to leave his things to spend the night there.

\- Well ... What are you going to cook for me? - Müller asked.

\- I had planned to prepare lasagna, but I do not know if you would like to eat something else ... - Neuer answered.

\- But you're going to take a long time and I'm starving ... What if we ordered a pizza and we started with the movie? – Thomas suggested. Neuer was nervous, whenever he saw a movie with Thomas he wanted to leave the movie on his side and enjoy the lips of his friend. Manuel was secretly in love with Müller, and he knew that if his friends, even if Thomas found out about his feelings, things would get difficult. But he succumbed to the idea of enjoying the forward's company.

\- Okay ... I'll order the pizza while you look for the movie on Netflix ... - the doorman went to the kitchen to call the number of his favourite pizzeria and ordered a large Hawaiian pizza, Thomas's favourite, and when he returned to the room his friend had already chosen the movie. -  "The Circle"? Why do you want to see that? -.

\- I read that it is set here in Germany, but in the 70's - Müller answered with some nerves.

\- You know it's a movie about two guys ... Right? - Manuel asked.

\- Yes, but it sounded interesting ... If you want I can change the movie ... - Thomas replied as he took his cell phone to look for another movie suggestion, but the goalkeeper reached his hand and prevented him from removing it.

\- No ... It's okay ... Let's see what you want ... It's for your birthday ... - Neuer said as he looked sweetly at his friend. He released his hand slowly from Thomas's, and his partner pressed play to the movie.

They both sat on the couch without keeping their distance, their legs stayed together at the same time as their shoulders. Twenty minutes passed and the pizza did not arrive, the worst thing was that Müller was starving.

\- Do you have any fruit that I can eat while the pizza arrives? - Thomas asked Neuer.

\- Sure, next to the microwave there are some apples, you can take one if you want ... - Müller has not convinced that option, but he had to choose between the apple or remain hungry. At the moment of getting up being very close to Manuel, he accidentally stepped on him.

\- Sorry ... - Müller apologized quickly while he removed his foot, but he staggered and ended up leaning his knee on the couch, almost over his partner.

They were in an awkward position, the left leg of the forward had been between the knees of the goalkeeper, and Neuer could smell perfectly the perfume of Thomas because the chest of his friend had been close to his face. While both separated they crossed eyes, and for a moment the rest of the world disappeared. Müller wanted to kiss Manuel, he wanted him immensely, but he was afraid of how his partner would react. However Neuer would not waste that opportunity, and without thinking twice he stole a kiss from his partner. None moved, it was just a lip-to-lip contact, quite fearful, but it stole a sigh from Thomas. When Manuel tried to make a move, he was interrupted by the bell of the department, and immediately both players separated.

Even surprised, Müller took off from Neuer and went to the kitchen, while the goalkeeper got up and went to answer the door. The pizza had arrived and, resigned, Manuel took out a few bills to pay for it. With the pizza in his hand he went to the kitchen, leaving the pizza next to the stove, and when he turned around he could see his partner who was standing in the middle of the room with his back to him. Fearing the worst, he approached him.

\- Thomas? ... - Manuel called but did not get an answer. Disappointed, Neuer turned around to go to his room, but when he opened the door he heard his voice.

\- Wait, Manuel ... - said Müller as he went to Neuer, and when he reached him Thomas surprised him with another kiss. This time he was more confident and passionate, his lips enjoyed intensely that contact and little by little the forward was pushing the goalkeeper to reach his bed.

Thomas was on top of Manuel; between kisses, they both took the liberty of touching the body of the other with their hands. Neuer tried to take Müller's shirt off, but he broke away immediately.

\- No Manuel ... We cannot do this ... - he said taking off his partner.

\- Have you repented? - Neuer asked with fear of the answer.

\- No ... But tomorrow there is a match and we are forbidden ... - he replied timidly.

\- Okay ... Can we at least talk about this? -.

\- I prefer to go to sleep already ... Please ... - Thomas asked, the goalkeeper just nodded, but Müller instead of leaving the room he approached Neuer, kissed him again, and lay down next to him on his shoulder and hugging him by the waist. Manuel put his arm under the neck of his partner, and after a while, they both fell asleep.

* * *

 

Since that conversation, they had not crossed a word again. On the bus to the stadium, in the locker room, even on the field they did not speak at any time. The game started and Thomas was absent, the team started to score one ... two goals ... but he was not focused on the game. Sunk in his thoughts he lost the ball, causing the rival team to have the opportunity to reach Neuer's goal. Everything went smoothly, the agility of the Munich goalkeeper helped stop the play before they scored a goal. It had been Müller's fault, he knew it, and while Manuel cleared the ball, the forward articulated a "sorry" to his partner.

After that, he tried to concentrate on the game, and before the end of the first half, Thomas had the opportunity to score a goal. He did not miss it, so he received the pass and threw directly into the top right corner of the goal, finishing the first half with a spectacular goal. Müller approached Neuer to celebrate his goal, but as soon as he hugged him he felt that special connection he had felt the night before.

Both separated quickly, and between nerves, they walked towards the locker room. The second half was about to start and all the players started to go out into the tunnel that led to the field, but before Manuel left, Thomas took him from his hand and pulled him close to kiss him.

\- Hey, I did not forget that we have to talk ... -.

\- So ... Is everything okay between us? - The goalkeeper asked.

\- Are you kidding? After this, we will have to continue what we did not finish last night ... - confessed Müller. They both smiled and shared another kiss; after all, ending the game, they could enjoy each other in Neuer's apartment...


End file.
